


风尘

by xiaohuolu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuolu/pseuds/xiaohuolu
Summary: 洛基和巴基是红灯区的两大势力。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警:洛基，巴基红灯区站街设定，如果涉及雷区，请勿点开。

灯红酒绿是这个街区的常态，而这街区上的晃悠的人以他们形形色色的穿着挑战着街区巡警的最后一根神经。  
当然，这街上当然有巡警，只是他们大多学会了见怪不怪，养家糊口吗，个人有个人的门路。

洛基·劳菲森，这条街上最出名的人之一，他手下少说有四五十人，放眼一望，这街区上站街的男男女女少说一半都是他的。他自己才不出去卖，他只收那些人的回扣就够他在纽约最高档的地方买一幢精致的小楼。

滑头的像一条抓不住的泥鳅，那些警察们这样评价他。他凭借三寸不烂之舌就能让那些午夜街头的失足少女(可能还有少男)上了他的贼船还替他数钱，他反倒坐享其成。当然，作为代价，他为他们提供在这座城市立足的住处，负责他们的温饱。总体来说，互惠互利，两不相欠。

洛基站在一个便利店外，靠着一根电线杆抽烟，望着来来往往的人，不时吐出个烟圈。这动作他非得做的优雅到极致不可，凡是走过的人，或多或少都得向他身上瞄那么一眼。他享受这种关注，享受在这样的地方特立独行的高人一等。

当然，他站在这里可不是只为了吹冷风，现在行情很差，大家手里的钱都攥得紧，总不轻易往外撒。他这里要是再不流进点新鲜血液，恐怕再过个把月就要门庭冷落。简而言之，他在这里，等着拐走点新人。

来了，他看着这条街的尽头出现一个身影，那头金发耀眼的让一切珠宝都黯然失色，那湛蓝的眼睛，谁不想沉迷其中呢？最重要的，看看他穿的破烂儿，准是个吃不上饭的小可怜儿，而洛基最需要的就是这样的人，这样的穷人。

那个小可怜就这么一路径直走到洛基跟前，在他身前站定。

洛基愣了一下，嘴角微挑，朝他眨了眨眼，把烟卷从唇畔移开，扔到地下用皮鞋捻灭。

“怎么了，宝贝儿？找人？”他问道，同时暗暗打量了这人，居然这么高又这么壮？他是吃蛋白粉长大的吗？

“对，我找你。”那个金色头发的男人这样说。

对了，绝对是有人告诉他我洛基在这里呼风唤雨，让他来朝我要一份工作了。洛基心里想着，不动声色的往他身边挪了挪。“好吧，你跟我走，我给你安排住的地方。”他这样说道。

男人拧了拧眉头，“我不需要住的地方，我就是想问，这一行，”他有些踌躇，“这一行儿，能赚多少钱？”

洛基转了转眼睛，朝他笑。“宝贝儿，那得看你怎么干？你这长相，一天三百刀不在话下。”

男人皱的眉头更深了，“这么少？”

这下轮到洛基诧异了，怎么，难不成这还是个落难公子哥儿？他咬了咬牙，“要是干得好，五百刀也不是没可能。”

男人思索了一会儿，他盯着洛基看了好一会儿说，“你也是干这个的？亲自上场？”不知怎么，洛基听出他语气里有点生气。

“当然不，我只是介绍介绍活儿而已，赚点小钱。”洛基毫无羞耻心的欺骗他，开玩笑，他赚的钱足够养活自己的下辈子了，好吗？

“那么，你是我的代理人？”

“对，代理人，你可以这么说。”洛基拍了拍他的肩膀。“所以，你能告诉我，你的名字吗？”

“索尔·奥丁森。”那个男人笑眯眯的看他。

“好！索尔！干我们这行，就要有一个优雅的名字！你这个，很不错！”洛基踮起脚摸了摸这个叫索尔的男人的头顶。

这下轮到索尔露出那种诧异的表情了。不过只有一瞬间，他就说道，“呃，我该怎么干？”

“不急，我找人教你。”

“但我想让你教我。”那个男人伸手搭上洛基的肩膀，揉了揉他的手肘。

这样的动作，洛基一天能遇上不下十个，他清楚的明白这意味着什么，这个男人想要上他。

他懂这种暗示是一回事，答应又是另一回事，他在权衡。

如今金发壮汉不知怎么很吃香，洛基打量了索尔一圈，心里简单的算了一笔账，这个索尔·奥丁森，也许能在这个小破地方大红大紫。到那时，他做为索尔的代理人，吼，他在心里嗤笑了一下，代理人这称呼真好听，好像他是什么大明星的经纪人一样。

那个时候，他准会赚个盆满钵满，自己和他做一次，换未来至少六个月的进账，还算不亏。

想到这儿，他朝索尔扫了一眼，伸手轻轻环住索尔的腰，一面沉溺于那种精壮的肌肉，一面贴近索尔的面颊，朝他耳后吹了口气，带着气声说，“好，宝贝儿，我亲自教你，……特殊服务。”说完，要拽着索尔往后面的旅馆方向走，下一秒就被拽回男人的臂弯。

“我不想在那儿，太脏了。”索尔自上向下可怜巴巴的望着洛基的眼睛。

洛基没来得及向他解释，以后不出意外，你都是在那做。他只是看着索尔的眼睛，感觉就像是被催眠了，“好，那你说，去哪里，开我的车。”

索尔抱着他原地打了个转，像是个小孩子似的欢呼了一声，然后把他放下，亲了亲他的耳朵。

“洛基！”不远处传来个声音，洛基只是打眼看见一个穿白T恤的影子，就慌慌乱乱的把车钥匙抛到索尔手上，顺手指了指车的方向“快走，上车等我。”

索尔下意识转头，还没等他扭过去，就被洛基一把扳了回来，同时在他嘴唇上亲了一下。“别看，车上等我，我怕他把你抢走了。”

索尔下一秒就乐呵呵的摸着嘴唇走了，只留下洛基在原地整理整理衣服，再抬头又是一副无可在意的浪荡模样。

“怎么？巴基·巴恩斯今天不用等他那个小片警？”他重新抽出一根烟卷，点燃，朝那个叫巴基的男人脸上吐出一大口烟雾。

“咳咳，咳咳，”巴基喘了口气，“你少抽点烟，你想得肺癌吗？”

“你管我干嘛？我不管你和你的小警察，你也别来管我。”洛基狠狠地又抽了一大口，在烟雾缭绕里看着巴基。

巴基长的很漂亮，棕色的柔软头发，无可挑剔的五官，尤其是一双碧色的眼睛，含羞带怯的仿佛会说话。他从不在脸上做任何修饰，但他就是好看的让人移不开眼。光看他的长相，谁也想不到他是这条街上和洛基并驾齐驱的，索尔怎么说的来着？代理人。

巴基有点担忧的盯着洛基，“你要去干什么？”

“我，我教他怎么工作啊！”洛基有点嬉皮笑脸的看着巴基。

“你知道他叫什么吗？”

“索尔·奥丁森，”洛基撇了撇嘴，“名字挺好听的是不是，和我的还挺配。”

“你知道，你还跟他去开房？还让他上你的车？”巴基狠狠的戳了一下洛基的脑袋。

“怎么了，就允许你和小警察双宿双飞，不允许我春风一度啊，巴基·巴恩斯，你管的也太宽了吧，你是谁啊？”洛基平时不这样讲话，但是对着巴基，他总是气不打一处来。

“那不一样，”巴基说，“史蒂夫不一样的。”

“有什么不一样？你靠他在这站住脚，他在你这寻开心？”洛基烦躁的扒拉了一下头发，“总之，我的事儿你别管，你该干嘛干嘛去！还有，管好你手底下那群人，别不要脸的来抢我们的活儿。”说完，他就往车的方向走，再没回头看巴基一眼。

洛基上了车，坐在副驾驶上一声不吭，索尔也不问他，只是发动汽车，打了方向盘，就开了出去。

“你想去哪儿，随意。”洛基打开车窗，把胳膊伸到外边去搭着。  
“好。”

所以直到他们走进那家一看外表就知道一夜千金的高档酒店时，洛基觉得有点后悔。他扯出一个微笑，“我可跟你说，太贵了我付不起啊。”

索尔站在柜台前，从兜里摸出一大把钞票，豪气冲天的拍在柜台上，“没关系，不用你付钱。”

洛基皱了皱眉头，事情的发展好像不太对头吧，一个来找一份站街工作的人，能随随便便从一条破牛仔裤的兜里掏出一千刀，吗？

仿佛是看出他的疑惑似的，索尔回头冲他笑，“这是我现在的全部身家，用完这些钱，我今天就变成个穷光蛋了。”说完，他还把自己的兜掏出来给洛基看。

洛基点点头，好吧，这可能是落难公子哥儿的最后疯狂，还花在他身上了，他居然在内心还生出一点隐秘的内疚。

当然，这愧疚只停留到他们一进电梯，索尔就把他压在电梯里为止。

索尔高他半头，他垂下脑袋捧着洛基的脸，细密地亲吻他的头发。

“你不是说要教我的吗？我该从什么时候开始？电梯里？”索尔边亲他边问。

“你，你现在就可以开始了。”洛基喉结滚动一下。“你可以亲他，或者挑逗他？”

“你好像很不确定的样子。”索尔笑了一下，他向下伸手，托住洛基的屁股，让他后背抵住电梯后的落地镜，就这么把他架在自己的手臂上。他低头看进洛基那双有点迷茫的眼睛，凑近他的耳朵，“所以，洛基·劳菲森，我可以亲你吗？”

“你不是已经在亲了吗？”洛基喘了口气，手搭上索尔的肩膀。

“当然不是那种，”索尔亲上洛基的眉心，“也不是这种，”他的嘴唇缓缓的向下，游动出一道温热的痕迹。他吻过洛基高挺的鼻梁，停留在他微薄的上唇。他张口含住那片嘴唇，含糊不清的说，“是这样子的吻。”他用舌尖打开洛基的牙关，追逐着进去与他缠绵，轻轻舔舐他两颊的软肉，直到洛基避无可避，手臂在索尔颈后圈成一个圈，把整个人摊进他怀里。

与此同时，红灯区。

巴基·巴恩斯坐在一辆警车里，他转头看向驾驶座上的人，凑过去亲了一下他的脸颊。

“你说，洛基会不会出什么事儿啊？”  
“怎么了？”  
“那个人可是索尔·奥丁森啊！”巴基头疼的捶了捶腿。  
“那是谁？”

“Oh,my god!”巴基抱怨了一声，“我忘了你和洛基一样，从来不看电视，也不看电影。”他撇了撇嘴，“索尔·奥丁森，电影电视双开花的全能演员，前几天还拿了最佳男主角。就凭他的长相，哪怕他是个花瓶，他也能在好莱坞站得住脚！关键是，他还有演技啊！影帝啊影帝！你懂不懂？”

坐在驾驶座的人转过头来，有些温柔的瞪了巴基一眼，“巴克，你再这样讲我可能会吃醋的。”他伸手把巴基散落的棕色头发别到脑后，“所以，这样的人和洛基在一起，你不是应该更担心索尔吗？难道洛基还能吃亏了吗？”

巴基叹了口气，“所以，这样的人，他怎么会来找洛基要工作？”

他把脑袋靠在身边的人的肩膀上大概十秒钟，然后突然跳起来，撞了自己的头。“史蒂夫！我想起来了！昨天报道他接了一个文艺片的角色，就是个站街男！”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯伸手揉了揉他的头顶，“所以呢？”他问道。

“他是拿洛基来体验生活来了！去他妈的！我得快点去把洛基找回来！省的他丢了他保护了快三十年的屁股！”

这下轮到史蒂夫惊讶了，“你是说，洛基，他，是？”

“他当然是处男！他只是看着浪而已！他的实际经验为零，我怕那个大个子把他操的生活不能自理……”

史蒂夫迟疑了一下，“但是，现在，他们应该已经开始了吧，你现在去，”他看着巴基“应该也没用了吧。而且，我刚刚出任务回来，你不想来陪陪我吗？”他摇了摇巴基的手臂，“巴克，我真的想你。”

巴基咬了咬牙，“算了，就让他长点教训，我看索尔也应该是个正经人，”吧，他这样想着。


	2. 风尘(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛基，巴基，红灯区两大头头设定，主要是车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续站街设定，最后有打pg预警，不想看的不要下拉

一切都不太对劲了，洛基想着。

索尔托着他从电梯里出来，一面从他的嘴唇吮到肩胛，留下一个个暧昧的红色印痕，一面还能分出眼神去看他们房间的门牌号。

“到了……到了没有啊？”洛基推了这个金发的大个子一把。“到了就把我放下来。”

“不要，我抱着你，你省力气。”索尔一只手把他撑在房门上，另一只手去掏那张房卡。

“滴，”他们两个跌跌撞撞的进了房间，下一秒钟洛基就被抵到了墙上。

“所以，宝贝儿，要洗澡吗？”索尔把他的两条腿拉到自己腰间，伸出手去解洛基剩下的几颗衬衫扣子。

“是我教你，不是……你来教我。”洛基扭过头喘息着对上索尔的那双湛蓝色的眼睛。他眼尾红的不可思议，眼里带着水汽。

“好，”索尔笑了笑，“你来教，”他声音里带着些纵容。他低头含住洛基的耳垂，舔弄了两下，“那，劳菲森老师，我们第一步，做什么呢？”

“我们，唔……”洛基长长的喘了一声，索尔不知道什么时候解开了他的衣扣，开始揉捏他的乳头，那两颗鲜红的小东西仿佛一瞬间就挺立了起来。索尔手指不断揉搓着，将它们轻轻按回乳肉里再拨弄出来，好像是在玩什么好玩的玩具。

“我们去洗澡吧，索尔，别弄了……我好疼，”洛基带着哭腔喘了两下，他伸手紧紧抱住索尔，想要把他的手夹在两人中间不再作乱。

索尔踢开浴室的门，转身把洛基放在洗手台上坐着，这个高度正好可以平视洛基的胸部。那两枚樱果果然让他揉弄的险些破皮，露出点充血的红晕，嵌在嫩粉色的乳晕中央显得格外可怜。

他忍不住低头轻轻吮吸左边的那个，右手围着右边的乳肉打转。“嗯啊，”洛基被他吸的使不上力气，往后仰了一下，乳头从索尔嘴里脱出，发出清脆的“啵”的一声，又带着一点点回音在不大的浴室里回荡。

“别弄我，快，脱衣服，”洛基偏头命令索尔。“脱你的，让我看看，你身材怎么样？”他短暂的分出一丝神智去思考，索尔这样高，如果身材没那么好看，那么大概可以做0，满足一部分顾客的奇怪需要。如果身材足够健壮，那就荤素不忌了，性别什么的都无所谓，赚钱的几率又翻了一倍。

等他再抬起头的时候，不由的往后瑟缩一下，索尔的速度太快，这么几秒钟的时间，不仅脱了他自己的，还把洛基的裤子扒了下来。希望他在床上的速度稍微慢一点，洛基脑筋不清楚的想，早泄可是这一行的大忌啊……

“宝贝儿，你在想什么？”索尔的手又贴上他的腰，上下摩挲着他的皮肉。

“想你早泄……”洛基脱口而出，一时间空气变得有些尴尬。

“我，早泄？”索尔气的笑出声来，“一会儿让你看看，我们谁先泄。”

洛基从来没有洗过这么快的澡，索尔几乎只是让他将将蘸湿就把他从浴缸里抱了出来。

“洛基，我先让你舒服一次好不好？”索尔把他扔到床上，重新亲吻上他的嘴唇，一只手探向下面，揉搓着洛基的阴茎。他带着点薄茧的指腹划过最敏感的部分，在马眼处环绕着打圈儿。洛基尖叫一声，喘得更厉害了，阴茎前端也开始淌出稀薄的粘液。

索尔笑了一声，他仔细低头看了看那个正在流水的小东西。洛基的阴茎算不上小，但却透着很少使用的粉红色。“所以，宝贝儿，你很少用前面吧。”他伸手弹动了两下，继而抬头朝洛基挑了挑眉毛，露出一个假笑。下一秒，他张口吮住了那里，然后在洛基还没有反应过来的时候，深而快的一含到底，舌头慢慢的绕着柱体打转，不时舔过龟头，舌尖快速的扇点着马眼，给他最强烈的刺激，手抚上他精巧的囊袋，缓缓的盘弄着。

“唔，嗯……索尔，你，……我要射，你快起来……”洛基身子僵的不行，整个人被那种灭顶的快感包围，索尔的口腔太温太热，喉咙口压迫着他的，他根本抗拒不了，还好，他总算记得在最后射出来的同时推开索尔。

乳白色的浊液溅在洛基的小腹，还有或多或少的留在了床单上，有那么一两滴还残留在索尔嘴唇上。

他红着脸，半坐起来，他依旧在深深地喘息，半张着嘴，只露出一点点鲜红的舌头，手指滑过索尔的嘴唇，把那一点点的证据擦拭掉。索尔攥住他的手，舌尖卷上修长的食指，“你，别……，好脏……”洛基挪动了一下手腕，却没有挣脱开。

“哪里脏？宝贝儿……”索尔继续低头亲吻他的指尖，圆润的指甲上涂抹着黑色的甲油，灯光下反射出细密地碎闪。“你的手，天生就该弹钢琴。”他扬起脸对上洛基红的发烫的额头，目光缓缓移动，终于在洛基的眼里会合。

索尔把他翻过去，亲吻他的肩膀，手掌流连在他腰间又向下揉捏他的臀肉，雪白的臀肉从他指缝里漏出来，再松开留下一道道浅浅的红痕。他用力分开他身下人的臀瓣，露出那个浅粉色的小洞，用手轻轻揉了揉那里，感觉到洛基已经僵硬的不行。

索尔下了床，去浴室架子上翻出来一瓶润滑剂，又重新回到床上。

洛基依旧是刚刚那个姿势，他的声音闷闷的传出来，“你怎么不进来？”他弓起身子回头看索尔。

“宝贝儿，你太紧了，我直接进去你就受伤了。”他把洛基放平，面对着自己，把他两腿架在自己肩膀上，抬手把润滑剂挤在洞口，“你是要我来，还是你自己来。”

洛基没说话，他只是闭上眼睛。长睫毛在灯光照射下在下眼睑留下一排细密地阴影。索尔笑了笑，他偏头亲吻洛基雪白细嫩的大腿内侧，一面用食指打着转将润滑推进去。

“唔，……索尔，”洛基轻呼了一声。索尔的手指不断地进出，那个小洞开始随着他手指的抽动发出咕啾咕啾的声响。

扩张到三指的时候，索尔觉得差不多了，他抽出手指，看着那里抽搐着，肠液混着润滑顺着股缝儿，流到床单上，洇出一大块水渍。

“宝贝儿，你自己就能流水儿，你摸摸……”他抓住洛基的手带着往那里摸，摸完了又带着覆盖上自己的肉棒。

“嗯，索尔，你……太大了，”洛基被带着套弄了几下，就缩回了手，“要不，就这样吧。”

索尔低下头亲了亲他的小腹，“那可不行，都到这儿了，谁也别想走。”他扶住洛基的小腿，往前膝行了半步，掐住洛基的腰，把他抬高，撑开那两团臀肉，让勃起的性器能缓缓进入那个温暖绵软的肉洞。

洛基的里面舒适的让人无法想象，四周的肠肉仿佛潮涌一般推挤着索尔，好像是奶油，润滑又细腻。那种温暖和紧实让他无意识的发出一声喟叹，下一秒，他就深深的操进了穴心最深处。

“啊，……哈，你慢点”洛基仰起头，脖颈紧绷，身上发出一种沉浸在情欲之中的潮红。

索尔咬上他的喉结，又舔又吻，湿热的舌头划过，留下暧昧的水痕。“宝贝儿，你好紧，呼……，你真是要命。”

纵然做过了润滑，洛基依旧有些疼，他扭着腰想要往上挣脱，好容易逃了一小段，仅剩下龟头抵在他的穴口，下一瞬间，索尔就箍着他的腰，狠狠地往前一撞，就这这个姿势把他顶弄的更深，每次都把性器抽出只剩一个头部再狠狠地整根贯进去。

洛基眼眶里含着泪，被撞的一晃一晃的仿佛慌了神，他咬紧自己的嘴唇，不让自己叫出声来。但索尔偏偏不允，他伸手揉弄洛基咬住的唇瓣，强迫他发出被撞出的破碎呻吟。他把拇指伸进洛基口中，搅弄着他的舌头，逗弄他上颚的软肉。手指抽出来时，带出几缕拉长的银丝，被反手抹在他的脸颊上。

索尔一面舔他的胸乳，另只手安抚着洛基的性器，他上下随手套弄了两下，洛基就又一次到达了高潮。软嫩的肠壁随着他高潮的余韵不断抽搐，挤压着其中的性器，透明的粘液被挤出来，有润滑剂，也有他自己的体液，把两人的交合处的趾毛浸的一片泥泞。

“呃……唔，……索尔，你，轻点……”洛基眼尾那滴泪水顺着皮肤滑进他黑色的鬓角。索尔没理会他，他一味的深入，然后在某个瞬间无意撞到了一个特殊的位置，洛基跟着他的动作打了个颤，双手双脚都往索尔身上缠。

“别，别碰那儿……你怎么都行……，别……”洛基的求饶被撞的粉碎，索尔一面找准那块硬币大小的腺体，加速的捣弄，一面低头去亲洛基的眉心，亲他的耳朵。

“宝贝儿，我怎么都行？”他一面亲吻洛基的鼻尖，一面问，“那我能射进去吗？射进你肉洞的里面？”

“可以，……唔，你怎么都行。”洛基喘的说不清楚话。

索尔顶的很深，甚至洛基的肚子上都能看出一个清晰的顶撞痕迹，他握着洛基的手去向下按压着洛基的小腹，“摸摸，宝贝儿！它弄得你舒服吗？”

索尔埋头在他大腿根部的雪白嫩肉上吸吮出一个又一个的红色瘀痕，他腰臀高速的耸动，做着最后的冲刺，肉穴已经被他操的湿软的不行，他使劲捣弄几下，感觉自己也要射出来了。

他往后退了一下，虽然在情事里怎么说都行，但他还是不愿意射进洛基体内，那样洛基可能会不舒服。

洛基睁开眼睛，看他往后退那一步，伸手拉了他一把，“我想让你射进来，索尔。”他这样说。

“宝贝儿，你可真是要命。”索尔笑了笑，他亲了亲洛基的额头，到底把性器抽了出来，射在了他的小腹上。  
他低头替洛基清理干净，然后躺在他身边，伸手环住洛基的腰。抬头对上洛基那双眼睛，索尔凑过去亲吻了一下，然后把他拖进自己怀里。

这真的不对劲儿，洛基的心里一万个声音叫起来。弹什么钢琴，叫什么宝贝儿，这统统都不对劲儿，索尔将来是他的下属，是他未来的经济保障，这种胡话还能相信吗？

但洛基却莫名奇妙的相信了，即使他从来没陪过客人，但他知道没人会给他们这些人来一发口活，更没人会用这么温柔的声音叫他的名字。他甚至想要留下索尔，大不了我倒贴钱嘛，他这样想着。

“我跟你讲啊，史蒂夫，”巴基懒洋洋的躺在车后座上，衣服被扯开了一大半，“洛基，就是看着聪明，其实吧，”他叹了口气，“他有点死心眼。”

史蒂夫坐在他旁边，抚摸着他的头发，洛基死心眼，打死他都不信。

“你别不信，你看着吧，索尔·奥丁森把他给骗了，但只要是稍微心疼他那么一点，他就得去倒贴人家钱。蠢死了！”巴基使劲锤了一下车座。

他望着史蒂夫湛蓝的眼睛，“但是，其实也不怪他，我们以前受的苦够多了。好在索尔也不差钱！”他说，“被骗色就算了，被骗财可真吃亏啊！”

史蒂夫低头亲亲他的发顶，没有说话。

巴基拉过他的手，使劲咬了一下，留下一个浅浅的牙印，“但我有你了，洛基还什么都没有呢。”

“你是第一次？”索尔听到洛基的话，是真的不可思议，他呆呆地盯着洛基的头顶出神。

“我，我第一次怎么了？我没上过床，我还没看别人跟男人上床吗？”洛基有点逞强。

下一秒他觉得他不该说这话，他面前的男人露出一种近似于凶狠的表情，“哈？宝贝儿？你看过谁上床？”索尔一个发力把洛基拖到他身下，单手握住他的腰，把他摆出一个羞耻的跪趴姿势，另一手毫不留情的扇上他雪白的臀肉，“啪”的一声脆响，留下一个鲜红的掌印。他用力揉捏着那块细腻的皮肉，用力拉扯中露出臀瓣中那个被操了一晚上而可怜兮兮的不太能紧闭的鲜艳穴孔。

“哇，”洛基险些要哭出声来，索尔的手劲大的让他感觉到屁股上发麻，感觉右半边都不是自己的了，他只感到无比委屈，“你干嘛打我啊？我那时候没地方住，住在巴基家里，他男朋友来了，我能怎么办啊！”他哭的带了鼻音，“我又没地方藏，他家就那么一点点大。”  
索尔听了这话，有点惭愧，他放轻力气，抚摸洛基的臀肉，把洛基放平拉进他怀里，自己又俯下身子亲吻那块被他打的发红的部分。他吻了两下，又忍不住说，“宝贝儿，以后跟我住吧。”

他亲的洛基舒服的过了头，扒住枕头哼哼唧唧，“才不要跟你住，你打我，你真不要脸。”

索尔向上，从他的尾椎一节一节地向上亲过去，每一下都好像亲吻在洛基的心尖上，他舒服的喟叹了一口气。索尔叼着他后颈的一小块皮肤磨蹭，“洛基，你说，那我和巴基他男朋友，谁身材好？”

“我怎么知道啊，我又没仔细看，”洛基说。

索尔的手危险的向下探了探，洛基一把抓住，扔到头顶，“我真的不知道，我那时候躲在窗帘后边来着。”  
索尔“叭”的一口亲在洛基的脊背上，他又问，“那，我们俩谁更大？”

“你，你大。”洛基是真的怕索尔再打他，他感觉自己的屁股明天估计连裤子都穿不上，他可不想两边对称。他心虚的说，“史蒂夫可小啦。”心里默默念叨，对不起，史蒂夫，你就小一回哈！

他还没等反应过来，索尔又扬起手扇在他另一面臀肉上，手劲不大，只留下个红印又荡起一层肉浪。“你不是说你没看清吗？”索尔咬牙切齿的问他。

“呜哇，你钓鱼执法啊，你太不要脸了你，索尔·奥丁森，你给我滚下去！”洛基叫道。

史蒂夫:啊啾，我觉得有人在骂我。。。


End file.
